In the Blink of an Eye
by mbeer769
Summary: Clark's live gets changed in the blink of an eye, the grief causes him to put another class ring on, but htis time can anyone bring him back?
1. Prologue

**Title: **In the Blink of an Eye…

**Author: **Matt (Mbeer769)

**Pairings:** None really, mainly just Kal and every girl in existence, because he can.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of its characters… blah blah blah, and sadly I am not Nate Teich, but if I was, I'd look like Johnny Depp.

**Summary: **Clark comes home to find everything and everyone he knew and loved to be gone. The grief pushes him over the edge and puts on another class ring, and Kal is reborn. Except this time with no scar, parents, or guilty lovers, will he ever return to being Clark or will he fully succumb to his darkness?

_Kent Farmhouse: 2005_

It was graduation day in Smallville, Kansas, and over at the Kent Farm, a little party of good friends was in full swing. Chloe, Lana, Lois, Jonathan, Martha and even Pete were there, the only one missing was Clark, who said he had to something to take care of before the party.

Everyone was having a great time, talking, playing little games, and just hanging out that no one noticed the two men sneaking around the outside of the house, the men wore bizarre clown masks and carried handguns. One of the men carried a duffel bag, the two men waited outside the house until they noticed everyone inside the house was gathered in the same room, completely distracted.

The men crept into the house, handguns drawn, and walked into the living room screaming orders at the now frightened group of friends.

_Kowatche Caves: Same Time_

Clark stood in front of the key hole; he rubbed the metallic octagon key in his fingers, trying to discern whether or not to put the key in its place. His hand moved forward bringing the key towards the hole, his hand shaking slightly as it got nearer and nearer to its destination, but at the last second her pulled away and sighs. "What am I doing? He hasn't bothered me in so long, so I go to him. No, I won't at least, not now; I mean he'll still be here tomorrow, right?"

He places the key in his pocket, and turns and walks out of the caves, in his actions to leave he missed the large suitcase that was resting in the shadows.

He super speeds home, but before he goes inside he heads to the loft and rummages through his desk, finding a ring box, he opens it to show a Smallville High class ring, he dares not touch it, but he looks at it briefly before closing the box and putting it in his pocket, he sighs.

He turns and heads towards the house, he stops for a brief moment to gaze at the stars, as he brings his gaze back to settle on the house, he blinks, and then… BOOM!


	2. Chapter 1

Clark flew back into the wall of the loft; he fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up, his face covered in ash, and his clothes burned and torn to unrecognizable shreds of cloth. He stared at was once his family's house, at the flaming boards and ash that it is now. He walked slowly to the house in complete shock; he stood on the porch, which someone was not damaged. A single tear ran down his face, he looked around, if anyone was in there, there was no way they survived.

He looked into the driveway to see the dark purple jeep, the red beetle, and the blue camaro that his friends drove, all of them had chunks of wood and metal jutting out of them. The windows were broken; the jeep was on its side, knocked over from the shockwave. He looked back at the house and fell to his knees, too deep into his shock to fully cry.

The ring box fell out of what was left of his pocket as if it knew he was sad. He looked down at it, for moments before his hand hesitantly grabbed the box. He glanced back at the house, and his grip on the box tightened. The box broke open, leaving the ring unimpeded on the palm of his hand. Just from the nearness of the ring he felt slightly better.

He lowered his head, and his hands fell to his sides. He offered a silent prayer for each of his three friends: Lana, Chloe, and Pete. He then let 3 tears fall from his eyes, one for each of his friends. He then said a silent prayer for his parents, letting 2 more tears fall, before putting the ring on.

The ring's effects crawled up the veins in his arms, leaving their tell tale red trails. As the ring fully took over, his eyes roared with primal ferocity, turning red for a brief moment before fading to his normal blue green.

He took one step forward when he saw a burst of fire rip through the air in the direction of the caves. Seconds later he felt the rumbling of the ground. He snarled. He didn't need to see it, to know what happened. He took one last look at the house he grew up in, and vowed to kill whoever did this. In the blink of an eye his life was shattered, and in the blink of an eye he would shatter the person who did this.

_Metropolis Warehouse_

5 people were pushed into an abandoned warehouse by two armed men. They were blindfolded and their hands were tied. They were forced into a small room and were seated down on highly uncomfortable metal chairs. Their hands were tied to the armrests, and their feet were tied to the chair legs, which were bolted to the floor.

As their blindfolds were removed the light assaulted their eyes, causing them all to squint to allow their eyes to adjust better. When their eyes finally adjusted they saw a man sitting in front of them, he looked rich, and he smirked at them. "Ah, welcome."

He looked at each and every one of them, pausing to fully view them. One had was cute and had short blonde hair, styled to appear wild. One was an exotic beauty with raven tresses. There was a short black one, with short black hair. The other two were older than the others, one with sandy blonde hair, while the other had beautiful auburn locks.

The blonde spoke first, "Who are you? And why are we here?" She looked around to get a better feel for where here was. He smirked at her forwardness, "Forgive me, I am Morgan Edge, and you're here, because you are going to help me get Kal."


End file.
